VAMPIRO O CAZADOR
by yurameth
Summary: El sol y la luna siempre han estado enamorados pero por mandato del ser supremo tienen que estar separados hasta el día en que ellos mismos mandan sus almas a renacer en el mundo mortal para al fin poder consumar su amor.. wuiii tengo sueño y hambre
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRO O CAZADOR

-Wuaaaaa ¡-Fue lo que se escuchó en esa tarde de invierno un bostezo de parte de un hombre con Azulino cabello y de ojos del mismo color, provocado por el aburrimiento de no estar asiendo nada.

- ¿Por que no podemos empezar a jugar? me aburro solo viendo y lo sabes bien ¿Que pretendes con este cambio tan absurdo? -le preguntó al sujeto que se encontraba a la orilla del gran edificio en el que se encontraban mirando Así las calles de soladas Ningún estúpido que rondaría un SEE horas, ya casi anochecía, pero como siempre aparecia un tonto que rondaba un SEE horas, pero a hora no era un borracho o un ladrón ni menos un vagabundo, se Trataba de una joven que corría por los lugares.

Una sonrisa macabra uno parecio en sus labios, vista su Todavía se encontraba en esa joven al parecer encontrarla Fue algo que Necesitaba hacer, y al tenerla Fue una gran felicidad.

- Al parecer ya es hora de divertirnos Grimmjow-el aludido ladeo la cabeza

-mmm? - Interrogante al observar esa sonrisa que no se Ve a menudo y el chico prosiguió desciendo.

- He encontrado lo que nos han mandado a buscar, "Así que eres una niña y yo Esperaba algo más grande" - se dijo mas para el que para su acompañante. Dio un salto tras otro para poder caer en el suelo.

-Oye espero maldito - fue lo que dijo para Grimmjow Después seguirlo.

-nyaaaaaaaa ¡maldita profesora que le pasa al hacerme dar tan tarde que no está Consciente de lo que pasa o que, ella y los demás profesores Tienen carro y fácil mente se van pero yo no, precisamente hoy que ni mi nii-sama ni Ukitake -sensei Pueden venir por mí, Ni siquiera Kaien-dono-Esas eran las quejas de una chica que iba corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, al parecer sus familiares no podian ir por ella Porque tenian una Junta de "Negocios "que mas bien para ella eran juntas para Tener más información de sus enemigos, pero bueno a eso se dedica su familia y ella. Dio un gran suspiro Tal vez por eso le Pidieron que Darse des pues de todo ella es una de las guardianes de ese pueblo. A si siguió su camino des pues de todo no vivia lejos del instituto.

De repente Sintió 2 presencias malignas decidió seguir su camino  
como si nada no Quería alertarlo a si continuo solo le faltaban 2 cuadras mas solitario y eso solo seria libre es que no paraba utilizaron sus poderes para alcanzarla pero si lo asian ella sabia defenderse Después de todo ella Pertenece a la ultima casa noble de Cazadores.  
Acaricio discretamente A su katana que Tenía en la espalda de tras de su mochila para ocultarla de las personas. Ya casi llega solo un poco mas de repente al doblar una esquina casi choca con un tipo alto con su mirada azulina que estremecía su ser solo se quedo ahí no podia correr el Asía donde no había remedio tenia que enfrentarlos Siguió con Había una dirección no segura contacto visual que se formo desde el principio.

-Jem tu eres lo que estamos buscando pensé Que sería algo más grande pero bueno no estás nada mal eres bastante atractiva - Mientras decía esto se iba acercando poco a poco a ella esto la Alerto dio unos pasos hacia tras esa acción le divirtió al sujeto -- vaya eres prevenida asiendo pero sabes que eso no te salvaras

-Tienes razón pero no lo hago para huir simplemente no me agrada que se acerquen solo eso pero creo que es verdad inevitable - Real mente no sabia si Tenía que hacerlo pero si no Hacia lo moriría y eso no es conveniente pero si luchaba desobedecería A su nii-sama, bueno dudaba que se enojara por defenderse a que si tomo su katana de su espalda además tenia un plan si lo distrajese Un Instante Salo por unas segundos ella Podría usar su shunpo y llegar a su casa Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas lo lograría. Se le formo una sonrisa lo que es el fado al sujeto que Tenía enfrente se molesto

-Crees realmente ganarme no seas estúpida-dijo

-si tú crees que soy débil el estúpido eres tú, yo soy Kuchiki Rukia un Miembro de la ultima casa noble de cazadores-fue lo que dijo fríamente.

-Jajajajaa eres muy graciosa pero bueno me presento soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques gusto mucho pequeña - y con eso Comenzó el ataque de cada uno realmente Grimmjow se sorprendió al ver que Rukia lo lograba esquivar, pero A UN a si se daba cuenta que poco a poco sus movimientos se volvían torpes hasta que, un golpe setero en el estomago, Rukia salió volando unos metros lejos de el se levanto con dificultad escupiendo sangre

-Hoo perdona me pase pensé que te había golpeado suave-en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad de dañarla

-bastardo

-Oye no seas grosera una niña como tú no Debería de decir esas cosas

-Maldito es mi turno "Sode no" Danza Shirayuki 2 Tsugi no mai, hakuren. -De repente lanza una onda brillante formada por Cientos de cuchillos de hielo se dirijieron al joven peli azul cubriendolo por completo-cof cof (tos) espero que todo sea aaaa (suspiro) - Rukia cayó de rodillas cosía sangre de su boca - Soy maldición Tan débil

-A si parese pequeña - Grimmjow rompió el hielo donde estaba. "Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos" como que es posible "Pensó Estaba claro que nunca ninguna de sus presas habían logrado sobrevivir al ataque

-Q-que?

Sorprendida, claro está que eres débil Ni siquiera para divertirme de verdad sirves tonta

- "Maldición Maldición" - Rukia PENSABA

-Bueno como me ordenaron llevarte vida con no te matare pero si me voy a divertir mucho contigo - Mientras se iba acercando a ella, de repente un gran estruendo de agua le izo dar un salto hasta que dar en lo alto de un faro

-Ups lo siento se me resbalo mi ataque-decía un sujeto que se iba acercando con rapidez recogiendo una Rukia en brazos - estas bien Rukia

-Lo siento - fue lo único que dijo con la cabeza gacha y aferrándose al pecho del chico que acababa de llegar.

-No te preocupes solo dime estas bien - solo ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos-bueno quédate aquí vale yo me encargo-dijo esto Mientras la dejaba en un rincón Recargada en la pared y sonriéndole - y por cierto tu el que Hecho no a nada, ni te atrevas a tocarla entendiste - De Las Sombras Apareció un sujeto con el seño fruncido viéndole Directamente a los ojos

-No te preocupes no la puedo tocar De Cualquier Manera - dicho esto se Recargo en una pared. Rukia Sintió algo muy malo en su ver al interior de un sujeto ese, miedo mucho miedo como rayos se había olvidado del otro sujeto si hubieran querido la hubieran atrapado entre los 2 Ningún problema pecado, y no era solo eso es como si ya lo conociera había Algo en el que reconocía que le Hacía sentir algo que no identificación, avellana Sus ojos se clavaban en ella con ese ceno fruncido - que me miras

-Nada imbécil

-Maldita si no fuera aaaa (suspiro) bueno vámonos mejor Grimmjow Todavía Al parecer no le han dicho nada y es muy débil aun tendremos que esperar, de todas formas ya la localizamos

-Heeeeeee? pero que mierda venta de tu boca no he jugado ya que llegado ese tipo parese fuerte déjame jugar

- ¡HE DICHO VAMONOS ¡-dicho esto desapareció

-Grrr (bruñido)-Fue el bruñido que emitió Grimmjow - Vale presiosa OYE NO TE OLVIDES DE MI Comprendes - dijo marchando se del lugar

Rukia-Vámonos a casa revisarte Tienen que vale

-si-Rukia se intento para hacerlo pero no Logro callo al parecer tenia rota unas costillas-hai

-Yo te llevo-el tomo en brazos y la condujo a su casa

-Gracias-fue el tímido susurro que emitió la pobre chica


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno jajaj perdón por no dejar esto en el cap. anterior. Los personajes que aparasen en la historia no me pertenecen si no que a tite-sensei, yap ya esta jajaj siempre me ase falta eso en las historias, bueno es el 1º fic que hago y también que publico aquí y espero que les guste y no se aburran leyéndolo aa gracias jessy moon 15 a mi también me gusta kaien*¬* ejem gracias y sin mas espero que les guste este episodio

------

Cap. 2

Entraron a la "casa" y ahí los esperaba un integrante de la familia observando preocupadamente el estado de la pequeña kuchiki

-Unohana-sama la pondré en su habitación para que la atiendas de acuerdo

-Me parece perfecto – y así lo siguió asta la habitación de la chica

-Gracias kaien-dono –dijo la muchacha

-aaaaaa por que no dejas de decirme a sí que pretendes heee?, ya te he dicho que no me gusta me siento viejo – reclamo el joven – no soy tan mayor solo 2 años mas que tu aparte no es para que me digas así ya vasta no crees, aparte no somos P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O-S ya deja de ponerme ese sufijo oki- al decir todo esto rukia se sonrojo pero no se acostumbraba a eso, no tenia mucho que lo recordava y no le gustaba tratar a las personas de "Tu" mas cuando son mayores que ella pero el tenia razón no es viejo ni un extraño eran "novios" o "prometidos".

-está bien "kaien-senpai" -esto lo dijo con un poco de inseguridad

-heee? Aaay (resignación) –kaien bajo la cabeza al hacer esos gestos – no se puede contigo dime otra cosa mas tierna.

-ya kaien-san déjame revisar a kuchiki-san para curarla de acuerdo

-esta bien pero descansa de acuerdo rukia – ella asiente y kaien sale dejándolas solas ya estando en esa condición unohana comenzó a revisar a rukia para poder curarla.

Kaien se encontraba en la sala de estar cuan la puerta principal se abre dejando ver a 2 hombres altos, uno de ellos con una mirada fría muy apuesta con el cabello largo negro y el otro muy diferente a su compañero, él sonreía su cabello era largo al = que el otro solo el color era diferente blanco pero era muy alegre

-haa? que sucede kaien-san paso algo – comento el peliblanco – tu cara es muy preocupante – siguió diciendo a kaien – habla hombre que nos intrigas

-kuchiki-sama, ukitake-sensei, rukia esta herida la esta atendiendo unohana-sama en estos momentos –termino de decir

-¿QUE LE PASO? – Pregunto muy preocupado ukitake –esta bien

-Sí, no fue muy grave creo? la esta revisando y curando unohana-sama

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto el pelinegro

-Bueno pues yo me imagino que estaba peleando con un tipo mejor dicho un "vampiro", se estaba defendiendo pero el tipo es muy fuerte y la lastimo y fue cundo llegué y lo ataque y pues la aleje de el pero había otro que no me gusto al parecer es uno de sangra pura, kuchiki-sama ya encontraron a rukia de vemos esconderla todavía no esta lista para esto- dijo esto con un tono de preocupación no sabia que hacer y de repente sin pensar lo que iba a hacer grito

-¡NO DEVEMOS ARRIESGARLA ¡

-YA VASTA NO TE VUELBAS ATREVER A GRITARME DE ACUERDO

SHIBA KAIEN ¡- alzo la voz el kuchiki –Tea quedado claro

-si lo lamento kuchiki-sama es solo que

-Se que te preocupa su seguridad

-No la quiero perder

-Kaien tenemos que hablar contados los "sobrevivientes" por favor depuse que unohana-san termine búscales y llévalos al salón de reuniones de acuerdo

-Hai

-Ukitake vamos a preparar todo lo que tenemos

-De acuerdo

* * *

-ya es todo kuchiki-san ya estas mejor me sorprende que no estuvieras moribunda tu costilla derecha casi atraviesa tu pulmón y varios de tus órganos rasgados que fuerte eres. - le dijo la medico a una inconsciente rukia que ya estaba descansado decidió dejarla dormir. Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con kaien

–No te preocupes kaien-san toda esta bien

-lose pero me preocupa no tiene mucho que la recupere, yo conozco mi destino y me siento bien sabiéndolo, pero aun así me duele perderla

- lo se

-bueno aloque vine kichiki-sama nos necesita ya e avisado a los demás solo falta usted de acuerdo vámonos

-hai – así se dirigieron al salón de reuniones

* * *

-Porque demonios no me dejaste jugar con ese tipo –se quejaba grimmjow – esta noche no asido para nada divertida y tu cuando se pone bueno nos tenemos que retirar por que el señor se le ocu…-no pudo terminar por el sujeto al cual estaba reclamando lo tomo del cuello para después azotarlo contra la pared

-¡¡YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE BIEN SABES QUE NO PODEMOS ADELANTAR LAS COSA SI QUE ESA ENANA NO SABE NADA ESTA BIEN IDIOTA, YA LO TIENES MAS CLARO¡¡ - grimmjow solo lo veía directo a los ojos sin bajar la mirada y asintió. El joven que lo tenia sujeto lo soltó ocasionando que grimmjow cayera de rodillas por el golpe que recibió al ser azotado contra la pared- así que deja de gritarme que me causas jaqueca en tiendes, vámonos estoy cansado y nos esperan – dicho esto desapareció entre las sombras .

-Maldito si no te hubiera jurado lealtad te destruiría- después de esto desapareció al = que el otro.

Autora: bueno espero que les estre gustando y pues dudas comentarios tomatazos dinero o cual quier otra cosa pues dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3

Llegaron a su destino era una mansión de grandes dimensiones. Entrando y se toparon con uno de los que a vitaba esa "casa" era una pequeña niña que tenia los ojos llenos de preocupación, de cabello corto y de color rubio al ver que los 2 hombres habían llegado se dirigió a uno de ellos y abrazo a uno de ellos.

-onii-chan me has preocupado todo el rato. Sentía un mal presentimiento ¿todo esta bien verdad? tu está bien? – pregunto una muy insistente la pequeña

-si yuzu toda esta bien no te preocupes, vamos adentro que esta muy fresca la noche y te resfriaras

-hai onii-chan – dicho esto se dirigían hacia dentro pero de repente yuzu paro -es cierto grimmjow-san tu cena esta en el refrigerador, como saliste sin comer la puse ahí – dijo la pequeña y siguió su camino.

-oie por que no comiste?- pregunto el joven que estaba junto a el

-porque un desconsiderado salió sin avisar nada y tu ve que al cansarlo por eso. – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la casina para poder comer al fin.

En la mansión kuchiki se en contaban un gran número de personas en un salón por la llamada del cabeza de esa familia.

-ya estamos todos?- hizo una pausa para recibir respuesta afirmativa de los demás –de acuerdo, me imagino que todos los presentes ya saben lo que a pasado hace unos momentos, y saben bien que es lo que buscan y lo cual han encontrado, bueno la mayoría- dicho esto fijo sus ojos en 3 personas que se encontraban con duda acerca de lo que estaban discutiendo en estos momento. Una de ellas decidió ser la que preguntara sobre el teme la mas inocente y pequeña que se encontraba ahí.

-Bya-kun de que estás hablando no entiendo, porque eso vampiros atacaron a kia-chan?- dicho esto es pero la respuesta

-Zaraki-san no me sorprende que no le expliques sobre estos temas a tu hija,- el aludido hizo un gesto de fastidio - ukitake explícale esto a yachiru-san desde el principio y vosotros inoue-san, ishida-san pongan atención por favor- los jóvenes asintieron a la orden del kuchiki.

-Bueno yuchiru-san para esto te pido mucha atención y te daré dulces si no me interrumpes sino es necesario vale

-Hai hai uki-chan – la pequeña tomo asiento y puso cara seria como cualquier niño interesado en saber algo.

-Bueno todo esto comenzó….

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de rukia, estaba teniendo un sueño extraño.

"sueño de rukia"

Rukia estaba en los jardines de la gran mansión viendo detenidamente a una chica

No más de 19 años muy parecidos a ella. Árboles de sakura estaban floreciendo, la chica veía como caían unos pétalos, hasta que de repente.

-aaaa byakuya-sama no haga eso me ha asustado- decía mientras el joven que apareció de la nada la abrazaba por detrás agarrándole la cintura, no pasaba de unos 21 años se veía alegre pero cuando la chica pronuncio su nombre frunció el ceño en forma desaprobatoria, y comenzó a hablar.

- cuantas beses tengo que decirte que no me digas "sama" no soy tan viejo para eso dime de otra forma más cariñosa hisana.

-rukia estaba atónita, que demonios era ese lugar, una chica muy parecida a ella con su nii-sama, y no tan solo eso su nii-sama son riendo y con un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto, real mente no sabía dónde estaba pero no podía despertar, decidió seguir viendo tal vez entendería algo.

- pero byakuya-sama no me atrevo usted es el heredero de este clan y seria una falta de respeto.

-hisana pero tú y yo somos P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O-S.

-rukia recordó a kaien que le había dicho lo mismo y se sonrojo.

-de acuerdo byakuya-sa… byakuya – hisana estaba totalmente roja por lo que había dicho le deba vergüenza llamarlo solo así, mientras byakuya sonreía plena mente.

-Gracias hisana me haces muy feliz.- byakuya se fue acercando a hisana la cogió del mentón y la beso, fue un beso corto pero donde demostraba todo su amor por ella, hisana sonrojada por la acción de su acompañante.

De repente a la chica se le atravesó una idea por la cabeza, empujo al pequeño kuchiki y salió corriendo, el joven a causa de lo que hizo hisana cayó sentado y observo a la chica que le estaba asiendo señas.

Hisana al sentirse lejos volteo y le saco la lengua al joven, al ver eso el joven se paro y fue tras ella.

Ya la tenía acorralada no tenia escapatoria, ella al ver que ya no tenía salvación se resigno hacer atrapada pero no antes de que intentara a escapar; se lanzo sobre el asiéndolos caer, en el suela ella se encontraba sobre el suspiradas se cruzaron otro beso se aproximaba pero alguien llego.

-Kuchiki-sama lamenta la interrupción – un joven sirviente aparecía a siendo una reverencia mientras los jóvenes se levantan.

-Que sucede Saito-san? – pregunto muy fastidiada byuakuya

-Lo lamento pero están atacando al pueblo y tenemos que reportárnos para un contra ataque – dijo el sirviente. Byakuya que de sorprendido volteo a ver a hisana y le dijo que se quedara dentro, hisana no pudo contestar por que ya se había ido solo se quedo sola en ese enorme jardín.

Autora: wuajajaaaj que mala soy (o no) bueno da lo mismo espero que les haya gustado ya vienen las explicaciones nyaaaaaaaa se esta poniendo bueno (creo) dejen muchos muchos comentarios, regaños, sugerencias, reclamos por mi mala ortografía cualquier cosa para saber como voy que cambiar o poner etc. Bueno me voy cuídense pásense la supercaligrajilisticamente chévere aios


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

En la gran mansión de la última familia noble de cazadores se estaban en reunión de suma importancia acerca del origen de la guerra mas grande entra vampiros y cazadores. Un peliblanco informaba a los jóvenes que no tenían idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando acerca del enfrentamiento. Ellos sabían que luchaban con los vampiros por ser seres que matan a diestra y siniestra a humanos, pero ahora no estaban tan seguros.

-bueno ustedes sabes que nosotros los cazadores y vampiros tenemos un nivel de vida diferente a los humanos. Pero las diferencia de nosotros lo cazadores a los vampiros es mucha, los vampiros son inmortales y no sufren de enfermedades sanan rápido etc. Lo único que los afectan son nuestras armas o decapitarlos, esto ultimo la mayoría de veces solo se hace con los sangre pura u muy rara vez a los vampiros comunes, pero eso se debe a que alguno de sus padres fue o es un sangré pura, no envejecen pueden terne miles de años y se ven =, a diferencia de nosotros si nos enfermamos y morimos des pues de nuestra rango de vida morimos de viejos hasta ahora el rango que tenemos es de 215 años, bueno todo esto ustedes ya lo saben. – declaro el sensei.

-así es ukitake-sensei realmente no se por que tuvo que repetirlo-dijo el joven de gafas, pero de repente volteo a su derechas donde se encontraban una chica con muy buen ver y un a pequeña que miraban con asombre a su sensei y comprendió el por que la instrucción que dio el sujeto, con una gota en la cabeza, con esto ukitake continuo con su "clase".

-bueno esto comienza desde las reencarnaciones del sol y la luna. Al ver que no podían estar juntos mandaron un trozo de sus almas a este mundo. – hizo una pausa para ver si los jóvenes tenían alguna duda.

- entonces el sol somos nosotros y la luna son ellos eso explicaría el por que no salen de día.-dijo una triunfante inoue

- te equivocas inoue-san, el sol resurgió en ellos y la luna en los cazadores.

-pero eso es ilógico no cree ukitake-sensei la luna es dueña de la noche y el sol del día por eso deberían estar asignados así y lo que dijo inoue-san tiene mucha lógica – dijo ishida.

- por eso necesito que me pongan atención y no me interrumpan.- dijo untando molesto y continuo.

-10 años antes de que ellos eligieran eso en el mundo mortal existían 15 casas nobles, una de esas casas tenia el poder de la premonición el clan # 5 la hija del jefe de ese clan tubo la premonición de estas reencarnaciones y el poder que se podía desatar con ellos juntos ella se llamaba aizen ayasumi estas fueron sus palabras-de repente ukitake se levanto y se dirigió asía un cajón cercano y saco un libro y busco unas paginas y comenzó a leer.

-"Cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez, se apasionaron perdidamente y a partir de ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor.

El sol el ser con la mayor fuerza que a existido.

La luna delicada y débil que no entiende la crueldad del mundo; han sido condenados a no estar juntos por el ser supremo en 10 años mas mandaran un pedazo de sus almas para así poder ser libres de consumar su amor. La gran fuerza que tienen ellos lograran se pararnos de los humanos pero a la ves de nosotros las clanes supremos; el poder que muchos han deseado al fin llegara. Ellos deben elegir donde que darse y a quien servir.

Si la luna elije huir con el sol la oscuridad reinara y la maldad surgirá por completo, pero si el sol decide servirle a la luna el equilibrio se hará presente, solo hay un problema que el sol siendo tan fuerte y orgulloso no sedera a esa idea, y la luna siendo tan dócil he ingenua podrá ser muy fácilmente engañarla y llevarla a la oscuridad, por eso la estrella mas cercana a ella cera mandada a nacer para guiarla y protegerla hasta el momento de su elección. La luna nacerá en diferentes clanes para no ser atrapada y obligada a elegir antes de tiempo."- serró el libro y siguió su relato. -Pasaron los 10 años y nacieron 2 niños de familias rivales y en ese momento las perversiones y ambiciones de las personas que quieren ese poder comenzaron, y nos dividimos en lo que ahora somos cazadores y vampiros. – concluyo ukitake.

-entonces eso es lo que quieren – dijo un muy aturdido ishida

-así es- unos sollozos se escucharon y todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al culpable de ese ruido.

-No es justo, por eso ellos no pueden estar justos por el egoísmo de nosotros por buscar ese dichoso poder. Ellos no lo merecen. –dijo inoue

-Lo sabemos y desde entonces nosotros los cazadores hemos intentado hacer cada vez más fuerte a la luna. En su 1° nacimiento de cada clan se les entrega un arma que nace al mismo tiempo que nosotros en el santuario de cada casa noble y el arma de la luna es una katana con el mas puro color blanco nunca antes visto, se llama Sode no Shirayuki- esto hizo que los muchachos abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ku..kuchiki-san es..

-Si inoue ella es la luna como dijo ayasumi-sama la luna renace en diferentes clanes para que no capturen al clan y esperen el nacimiento de ella, y así lograr la oscuridad eterna.


	5. Chapter 5

Jojo yo aquí nado lata de nuevo espero les guste este nuevo Cap. de esta historia media rara bueno agradecimientos a:

angerukia; bueno espero que este Cap. te guste y en el prox Cap. veras quien es el sol jajaje

Zar Antiquo: xiko gracias por leer mi fic espero no desilusionar a nadie espero que te guste este cap. (gomen por las faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena para corregir las menos cuan do redacto soy un "poco" torpe).

Y aquí en tan "ANSIADO" Cap. Disfrútenlo.

Cap 5

El sueño de rukia

Rukia no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella o mejor dicho hisana shiba estaba comprometida con su nii-sama que pasaba, su cabeza le dolía, porque tenía ese sueño no entendía lo que significaba eso.

Hisana entro a la mansión decidida a tomar té pero de repente sintió un mal presentimiento y salió corriendo con Sode no Shirayuki en sus manos asía la calle en busca de byakuya, rukia la siguió ella también sentía peligro y tal vez lograría saber más sobre lo que pasaba.

Llegaron a un parque de karakura y en ese lugar encontraron al chico y a otro tipo de cabellos rojizos y mirada grisácea, peleando bravamente; byakuya se veía cansado al parecer había acabado con 5 vampiros antes que este, y por eso sus movimientos eran cansados, sin en cambio el sujeto frente a él estaba tranquilo.

Hisana y Rukia lo observaron por unos segundos y sintieron una gran atracción hacia él que no podían descifrar, sentían amor deseo como si él las llamara e incitara a huir con él; Rukia recordó al vampiro de cabellos naranjas y mirada seductora ese era el mismo sentimiento que ahora. De repente observaron que los ataques se volvían más violentos.

-hoo lo ciento pero tengo que acabar contigo de una ves kuchiki byakuya.

-no creas que será tan fácil kano ashido, ella no irá contigo yo la amo y si para estar con ella tengo que eliminarte lo haré, no me importa quebrantar las normas para conseguir ser feliz con Hisana. – hisana al escuchar esto sintió una gran paz interior.

-Sabes que es nuestro destino estar justo tu solo la proteges y nada mas no creas que por tener un trozo de sol en ti podrás quitármela –decía ashido

-Ya veremos – sé abalanzo hacia el dando ataques feroces uno tras otro y esto hacia que byakuya se debilitara más rápido. Un instante de distracción por sentir a hisana cerca lo obligo a voltear para confirma si se encontraba en aquel lugar la vio con los ojos llorosos; byakuya se desconcentro de la batalla y ashido aprovecho para atacarlo a muerte.

-Byakuyaaaaa. –grito hisana

Sangre derramada por el suelo, un corte perfecto en el pecho hiriendo un pulmón y el corazón no había salvación

-hi…hisana-decía un byakuya muy aturdido por la situación. Ella lo protegió, ella tenía la katana de ashido en su pecho, ashido que estaba en igual condición que el otro saco cuidadosamente su katana del pecho de su amada, después de eso se alejo un poco para poder verla escena

- bya..byakuya perdóname por no haberte dicho cuanto te amo (sonrisa irónica) al parecer mi destino no está escrito en piedra verdad ashido – dijo esto refiriéndose a su historia.

- al parecer así es hisana – dicho esto dio vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo y dijo- tal vez porque él tiene un trozo de mi y solo tal vez por eso lo defendiste a tal punto. Yo se que tú me amas al igual que yo a ti – y desapareció al terminar la frase.

Byakuya gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda su amada estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada.

-hisana no a un no te vayas te amo demasiado, no me dejes.

-no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo, mira a las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche y veras resaltar a la luna y ahí estaré yo byakuya.-decía hisana débilmente mientras byakuya se agachaba para depositar un último beso en aquellos fríos labios

Fin del sueño

Rukia despertó alterada respiraba agitadamente un dolor intenso en su pecho se asía presente lagrimas brotaban sin razón aparente de sus hermosos ojos de ese color cambiante; el chirrido de la puerta la alarmo y dio un respingo.

-por que siempre haces eso cuando estoy cerca, Rukia me lastimas sabes- decía un Kaien un poco dolido cerrando la puerta tras de sí, observo con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana las lagrimas de Rukia se acerco alarmada mente.

-que paso te sientes mal quieres que llame a Unohana-sama para que te revise .-rukia no contesto solo lo veía a los ojos aun con lagrimas, kaien se acerco sentándose a su lado, rukia lo abrazo y lloro todo la angustia que sentía en esos momentos no sabía el porqué pero lo hacía, kaien le correspondió no era el momento de hablar el lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente kaien tenía una misión y estaba preparando todo para su viaje terminando salió de la mansión pasando por los jardines, su trabajo era algo sencillo solo era un vampiro corriente eso no era mucho para él un cazador tan experimentado, ya estaba en frente de la salida cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándolo por detrás.

-que pasa Rukia ya estas mejor recuerda que no debes esforzarte demasiado.

-lose no te molestes solo me quería despedir de ti.

-okidoki –dijo dando la vuelta para que dar de frente – te ves hermosa –dijo rukia solo llevaba un blusón azul claro sus cabellos algo revueltos y claro los vendajes que cubrían sus heridas y un pequeño sonrojo que la hacían ver preciosa.

-gracias –decía avergonzada sintió unos labios rozar los suyos no fue un beso en sí pero para ella fue el acto más tierno que haya tenido en toda su vida.

-Nos vemos en la noche, no salgas ya avisamos a la escuela de las faltas de acuerdo.

-hai

-hasta pronto.

-kaien-senpai cuídate

-claro llego a cenar así que espérame vale.

-sip – viendo como se desaparecía su prometido por las grandes puertas de esa mansión.

"solo puedo ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor solo eso "- pensaba rukia tristemente.

Fin del cap

Autora: Mi no tener time así que espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios dudas sugerencias etc. lo que quieran cambio y fiera


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 encuentros

Kaien había partido y rukia estaba en frente de esa enorme puerta cuando sintió un aori en sus hombros

-no deberías estar fuera de tu habitación rukia

-hai nii-sama solo quería despedirme de él –decía rukia aun viendo hacia la puerta - nii-sama tú has sufrido mucho verdad –dijo volteando haberlo.

-por qué dices eso rukia

-bueno tuve un sueño algo raro y estabas tú y una chica llamada hisana shiba, ella y tu estaban comprometidos y pues no sé porque siento que no solo fue un sueño nii-sama, creo que ya es hora de que me digan que es lo que pasa, te lo pido por favor.

-al parecer ya es tiempo de que lo sepas sígueme – dicho este emprendió marcha hacia dentro de la mansión y tras él la pequeña kuchiki.

* * *

-Tu crees que ya le hayan dicho la verdad de todo esto, a esa pequeña digo después de 15 años ya debería de saberlo no??-dijo una chica de cabellos negros cortos

-Recuerda que ella perdió parte de su memoria en nuestra última batalla con ese clan por eso no recuerda nada sobre este tema, y creo haber escuchado que duran te 2 años no hablo es una niña muy consentida –este ves fue un chico con tatuajes un su cuerpo.

-Yo no lo creo así- interrumpió una chica que apenas apareció de tras de ellos, con tez morena y cabellos rubios - después de matar a varios familiares de su clan ante sus ojos es lógico que le haya pasado eso.

-Tú crees halibel no se me hace suficiente solo eso.

-Renji para ti no nada es suficiente

-Cállate tatsuki

-Los 2 basta que molestan a los demás de acurdo niños.

-Hai pero no somos niños- ambos anunciaron

- entonces dejen de actuar así

* * *

-onii-chan por qué no quieres comer te va hacer daño

- ahora no tengo hambre yuzu no te preocupes comeré mas al rato voy a estar en mi habitación

-si onii-chan

Dicho esto último el chico iba subiendo cuando alguien e hablo

-ichigo tenemos que hablar te espero en el despacho de acuerdo no tardes

-si padre "nunca había visto al viejo tan serio solo cuando me contó todo".

El chico se dirigió al despacho donde lo esperaba su padre

-que es lo que deseas?

-siéntate es algo importante,(suspiro) bueno me imagino que ya viste a la chica no?

-si la he visto y eso que

-bueno- hizo una pausa y de repente- BUENO DIME COMO ES, ES HERMOSA ESTA HECHA TODA UNA MAMI DIME CUENTAME LO TODO LA BESA…- no pudo terminar porque su hijo lo golpeo en la cara y empezó a gritar.

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO VIEJO PERVERDITO YO PENSE OTRA COSA MAS IMPORTANTE

-Que para ti no lo es

-Bu…bueno ..si pero todavía no la conozco bien y no sé por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo me voy y no molestes mas de acuerdo- salió de ese lugar muy enojado y fue a su cuarto…

Una semana después rukia ya se encontraba mejor, y por su parte ichigo desesperado por todos los comentarios de su padre. La noche abrazaba al pueblo de karakura con su manto lleno de estrellas una noche perfecta para cazar su alimento pensó el peli naranja

-ahora regreso no tardo de acuerdo yuzu, karin si pregunta el viejo por mi díganle que fui a traer la cena de acuerdo

-si ichi-ni

-oe quieres que te acompañe, recuerda que eres muy torpe con eso de cazar pequeño príncipe

-cállate gimmjow yo puedo solo- dicho esto salió furioso de la mansión

&&&&&

-Nii-sama ahora regreso voy a hacer mi guardia de acuerdo

-está bien solo ten cuidado y regresa pronto

-hai -la jovencita salió muy alegre ese día le había pasa muy bien todo era perfecto salió dando pequeños saltos tenía que supervisar que todo estuviera bien en su turno de vigilancia de esa zona ya eran bastante los ataques de esos malditos vampiros; de repente recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho. Su alegría se fue en ese instante y volvieron las imágenes del chico peli naranja, un pequeño rubor se izo presente en su rostro "un momento que estoy pensando él es mi enemigo sino quiere mantener el equilibrio y aparte yo amo a kaien-senpai" después de sus pensamientos siguió su camino.

-aaaaaa porque no dejo de pensar en ella ni que fuera la gran cosa es una maldita enana no tiene nada de nada. POR QUE NO RENCARNASTE EN ALGUIEN CON MAS CURBAS-le grito a la luna-que demonios hago asiendo esto mejor busco la cena que tengo hambre.

-que fue eso – se pregunto rukia – un grito podrá ser un ataque tengo que ir a ver –corrió hasta donde se escucho el grito – ya casi llego.

Solo una cuadra los dividía.

-aaaa(suspiro) no hay nadie la comida esta escaseando mmm hisss isss (olfateo) vuele bien se está acercando rápido mm quieres ser mi cena que rico – el también empezó a correr para su encuentro

-"te cazare "–pensaron al hunismo los chicos


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp.7 te

Una noche tan hermosa como la que aquel pueblo experimentaba en esos momentos no siempre se ve; las estrellas brillaban como nunca la luna totalmente llena y brillante como si esperara el encuentro de algún ser amado iluminaba cada rincón de las solitarias calles de karakura, que solo en esos momentos eran invadida por unos jóvenes que corrían en su encuentro sin saber lo que sucedería después.

-"ya casi solo un poco mas"- pensaban los jóvenes al ver que solo los dividía una esquina, ¡¡¡¡ PLOP!!!! Fue el estruendo de un graaan golpe que estos se dieron al doblar la esquina.

-TU GRAN IDIOTA POR QUE NO TIENES MAS CUIDADO??-decía la pequeña chica en el suelo señalando al joven que tenia enfrente en igual condición que ella.

-QUEEEE? YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE SEAS TAN E-N-A-N-A QUE NOTE VES.

- QUE DIJISTE DESCEREBRADO DE MIer….- si señors nuestra pequeña niña se dio cuenta de quien se trataba – eres tu?

-claro que soy yo ton..- también ichigo se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- aa..aaa etto mm como estas?.-rukia quedo con cara de (que onda con este)

- por que haces eso? Somos enemigos no es normal que seas tan amable con el enemigo no crees?

- bueno si pero, ¿ya sabes la verdad o recuerdas algo?-pregunto el joven

-si ya se la verdad, pero a un así no te tengo confianza no se cuales son tus intenciones con todo esto pero, yo ya no soy tan ingenua para caer tan fácilmente como para irme contigo.-aclaro la chica.

-yo no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con migo ni nada por el estilo solo te pregunte por que así ya puedo estar mas relajado con todo esto no creas que estoy en un lecho de rosas.

- ni yo entiendes; pero que hago tu eres un vampiro y debo defender este pueblo por cosas como tu que han matado a tantas personas inocentes.-dijo rukia.

La luna poco a poco perdía su resplandor y las nubes comenzaban a cubrirla como escondiéndola de la crueldad que estaba presenciando en ese momento por no ser el encuentro que ella ansiaba, todo estaba mal la luna solo miro un poco mas asta que una nube la cubrió por completo.

-Yo no puedo caer en tus mentiras no yo quiero que este mundo esté en paz, no quiero ver la soledad otra vez.- de repente en la cabeza de rukia empezaron a aparecer imágenes del ultimo ataque a su clan como mataron a los padres de kaien a su hermano recién nacido y a la ves a sus padres. Callo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza.

-Ya basta aléjate ustedes mataron parte de mi familia como puedo confiar en ti dime como

- grito desesperadamente

-Yo..yo –ichigo solo agacho la cabeza – no lo se –se estaba acercando a ella y extendiendo la mano para tocar su mejilla cuando ella le golpeo la mano.

-No te atrevas a tocarme no lo hagas – se levanto y lo vio a los ojos – ya no soy débil ya comprendo la situación en la que estamos y defenderé a esta tierra con mi vida no me importa si tengo que matarte y terminar con esta maldición kurasaki ichigo.

-Y yo are todo lo posible para que mi raza permanezca ante todo y todos, si es necesario te secuestrare y mantendré junto a mi aun en contra de tu voluntad kuchiki rukia – se acerco a ella y rozó sus labios, rukia no hizo nada solo se quedo estática.- es una promesa- dicho esto los 2 dieron media vuelta y se marcharon a sus hogares.

* * *

Rukia llego a la mansión y se dirigió a su habitación pero se encontró con alguien.

-Kuchiki-san como te fue.-dijo una chica con bastante delantera – umm que te pasa esta rara

-Inoue – sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar por las lagrimas que estaban apunto de brotar de sus ojos y se abrazo a ella – por que tengo que ser yo por que me siento así me duele aquí – tocando se le pecho -no es justo por que no puedo estar junto a el por que es tan cruel por que??

-Tranquila se que abra una solución para esto, tranquila yo estoy aquí para ayudarte – le decía mientras la abrazaba, en una esquina cercana de ahí estaba un joven ojiazul escuchando todo.

-Rukia – susurro y emprendió la marcha lejos de ahí.

-Como llegamos a esto no lo entiendo ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya tuvimos una pelea, como diablos voy a con seguir que venga con migo si es tan orgullosa- decía ichigo en el balcón de esa enorme mansión.

-Pues no es diferente a ti ichi-ni

-Aaaa ka..karin de que estas ablando

-Bueno si estas ablando en vos alta muchos se pueden enterar de tu situación no crees

-O///o yo no tengo ninguna situación, no, no la tengo

-Vamos ichi sabes que cuentas con migo cuando quieras hablar con alguien aquí estaré- dijo karin mientras se dirigía adentro de la mansión

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta – decía ichigo mirando al cielo nublado – tu tienes que ser mía rukia

* * *

-Buuuu

- ahiii no hagas eso kaien me asustaste

-no seas niña solo fue, fue oye me dijiste "kaien"

-bueno así te llamas no es cierto

- si pero no dijiste algo como "kaien-dono" o "kaien-senpai" – decía con tono burlón- mmm me haces feliz rukia al fin estas cariñosa con migo.-dijo mientras ponía cara picará – ya se tu quieres algo verdad jejejej

- no pongas esa cara tan pervertida me pones nerviosa

-hooo vamos rukia por algo solo me llamaste así (plop golpe en la cabeza) ahu que demonios. –decía mientras veía a su agresor

-kaien-san por favor compórtate como debes y no molestes a rukia-chan de acuerdo

-hai ukitake-sensei, te salvaste.

-kaien

-si si llame voy nos vemos en el desayuno rukia

-jijij si k-a-i-e-n

- noo me provoques – grito mientras se iba

-jajaja ese niño no se sabe comportar

-pero lo quiero a si.

Ukitake solo la veía tiernamente como si de un padre se tratase, que podía decir para el esa niña que tiene enfrente es su todo desde la 1° ves que la tuvo en brazos la adoro.

-bueno rukia-chan vamos a tu entrena miento vale

- hai sensei


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Un día hermoso se veía venir poco a poco el sol empezaba a salir y la luna a un se veía esos raros momentos en que el sol y la luna se ven por un instante cuando el día y la nuche comparten el mismo cielo en el mismo minuto ese día empezaba de una manera muy especial.

Con la poca oscuridad que se ofrecía a cubrir unas cuantas calles una persona la aprovechaba, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión kuchiki con una agilidad digna de su especie llego en unos pocos minutos a las enormes puerta de esa residencia, dejo en los pies de las enormes puertas un paquete junto con una carta; como un niño asiendo traveseras toco el timbre avisando de su existencia en esos momentos y se hecho a correr.

Adentro de la "casa" se escuchaba una gloriosa melodía de piano que podía extasiar a cualquier ser humano, sus manos se movían ágilmente a través del instrumento si así era byakuya kuchiki con solo un movimiento lograba hacer sonar el piano. La puerta del estudio donde se encontraba se abrió precipitadamente, el kuchiki dirigió su mirada gélida hacia el culpable de esa intromisión.

-que es lo que ocurre misugi.

-disculpe kuchuki-sama han dejado esto en la entrada pyon

-que es misugi - la pequeña niña se dirigió al mayor para entregarle el paquete y la carta, cual fue la sorpresa de byakuya al ver el remitente – quien lo entrego -pregunto.

-no lose pyon cuando atendí la puerta no había nadie solo esto pyon –contesto

- está bien; misugi hazme el favor de reunir a todos los sobrevivientes en el salón.

-hai kuchiki-sama pyon – dijo retirándose

-maldito – fue lo que pronuncio el cabeza del clan

* * *

-así que ya diste el primer paso, tousen. – decía un joven con especto zorruno.

- si ellos no lo dan entonces ¿quién? A parte no me gusta esperar, ni a Barragán-sama.

-fue la contestación de tousen - no crees Gin si no comenzamos a movernos esto se pondrá aburrido.-termino de decir

- tienes razón y eso no que remos.- dijo Gin con una sonrisa que a cualquiera pondría nervioso.

-Que es lo que ocurre byakuya porque tanta urgencia.

-Al parecer quieren comenzar el juego ukitake.

-A que te refieres.

-Mira. – entregándole la carta, ukitake empezó a leer el contenido de dicho mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Ya has reunido a los demás? – pregunto el peliblanco

-Ya nos están esperando.

-Vamos no hay que hacerlos esperar. – así comenzaron su camino.

* * *

-wuuuaaaa – una pequeña niña sentada había bostezado y al mismo tiempo tallo los ojos por el sueño que tenia al levantarse a esas horas de la mañana - por que bya-kun nos ha citado tan temprano tengo sueño.

-tranquila debe de haber una buena razón, nii-sama no hace las cosas porque si.

-pero kia-chan tengo sueño.

- lose yachiru. – dos personas entraban rápidamente al salón tomando sus lugares.

-bueno ya que todos estamos reunidos iré al grano, hace algunos minutos atrás entregaron esta carta junto con este paquete. – dijo byakuya mostrando los objetos.

- quien los ha enviado kuchiki-sama.- pregunto un chico con cabellos blancos y ojos verdosos.

- el remitente es tousen kaname- al escuchar el nombre del remitente quedaron impresionados.

- que quiere ese bastardo - dijo kenpachi – tal vez quiera que lo derrote o través – dijo orgullosamente, soltando una carcajada.

- no es eso zaraki el nos está invitando a un baile de año nuevo, según la carta es pera unir otra vez a nuestros astros – byakuya dirigiendo su vista asía Rukia.

-¿pero él no sabe que estoy comprometida?

- si lo sabe –contesto kaien levantándose de su asiento- lo siento kuchiki-sama pero tengo una misión con su permiso, regresare en la noche– hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Rukia solo agacho la cabeza con tristeza por saber lo que kaien en realidad quería esconder.

* * *

-que tratan de hacer con esta estupideces yo no pretendo ir a esa cosa que propusieron – se que jaba ichigo al recibir una invitación de parte de tousen.

- deja de quejarte ichi-nii solo es un baile, o yace porque no quieres

-a que te refieres Karin – pregunto su pequeña hermana

- si Karin porque lo dices – pregunto ichigo.

- que no es obvio ichi-nii, tú no quieres ir porque TU NO SABES BAILAR

- QUEEEE¡¡¡¡¡ claro que se que tu no me hayas visto es otra cosa

- aja si u lo dices. Bueno cambiando de tema porque crees que hayan hecho esto papá

- no lose hija pero no es nada bueno - isshin kurasoaki está muy intrigado por el movimiento que habían hecho sus compañeros; mientras él estaba pensando sus hijos peleaban por el dichoso baile.

Yace que está un poco corto y que me tarde mucho también por la mala redacción y por faltas de ortografía pero es que haaay no tengo es cusa se que mis lectores quieren matarme ( nuuuu luagan) pero bueno de todos modos espero que les haya justado, claro agradezco muxo que lean mi intento de fic así que se los dejo adiuuu


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

-ummm bya-kun que contiene ese paquete que tienes entre las manos. – Preguntaba curiosa la peli rosa – son dulces yo quiero uno.

- no lo son yushiru-san es un paquete para rukia.

-lo enviaron ellos como se atreven. – decía hitsugaya.

- toma rukia

-hai nii-sama. – la menor se acerco asía su hermano para coger el paquete; cuando lo tuvo en su poder volvió a su asiento y lo coloco en sus piernas indecisa de abrirlo.

-kia-chan por qué no lo abres tal vez sean dulces.

- etto realmente no sé si sea correcto hacerlo sobre todo por el remitente.- contesto

- ábrelo rukia necesitamos saber que es.- decía ukitake

-hai sensei. – la chica comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, con sorpresa en sus ojos observo el contenido.

* * *

-Que gloriosa noche se puede observar, tenemos que salir a conseguir algunas presas no crees kaname

-No me apetece salir en estos momentos Gin tal vez barragán-sama nos necesite

-Eres muy antipático no lo crees, solo serán unas cuantas horas…

-Pero en esas horas podríamos realizar un plan para el baile y poder con seguir el poder tan deseado no lo crees

-Aish realmente no se puede contigo bueno yo iré de lo que te pierdes. –finalizo Gin marchándose del lugar.

-No, tú eres el que selo pierde. – Dijo tousen con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.- aparte no solo barragán-sama me necesita des pues de todo el ya no es muy indispensable en nuestros planes.

* * *

-Ichi-nii que planeas hacer para que rukia se entregue a ti

-eeeh? Como es eso de que se me entregue Karin.- decía el chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no seas pervertido ya te pareces a nuestro padre, yo no lo dije con ese sentido si no de que este contigo como novios o de a perdis de amigos porque pobre de ella con un novio como tú de pervertido.

-Karin ya deja de molestar no crees

-Yo solo digo, ni siquiera sabes bailar y la quieres con quistar

-Yo no la quiero conquistar solo solo…-intentaba decir ichigo a su hermana. La peli negra puso un semblante serio para poder así entablar una conversación seria con su hermano que al parecer todavía no entendía la seriedad del asunto.

-Ichigo, tu sabes que ella está comprometida con alguien que es como tu tanto en el físico como en el alma, aunque él no tenga ni siquiera una cuarta parte de ella es algo peligroso, tu ya no eres el sol completo desde hace 2 generaciones no se qué paso en ese entonces para que tu alma se dividiera pero tienes que tener cuidado ese tipo la ama y posiblemente más que tu, y no es porque ese sea su destino sino porque él es su estrella; esa estrella que siempre la ha amado y esta oportunidad que se le ha dado es muy buena, tú lo sabes verdad ichi-nii

-Lose y no sabes cuánto me preocupa.- contesto el chico de naranja cabellera mirando asía la hermosa luna llena que se mostraba en ese momento.- "porque te tengo que amar tanto, yo sé que no es solo por tener al sol en mi si no porque tu kuchiki rukia me conquistaste con tu mirada que puede ver en mi interior y curar estas heridas creadas por el tiempo".- pensó ichigo

-!!MALDICION¡¡ - fue el grito que se escucho de los labios de kaien.- porque…

-oye pequeño note distraigas en batalla si no quieres ser comido JAJAJAJAJAA

-CALLATE MALDITA BESTIA. – Grito el muchacho abalanzándose sobre el vampiro que tenía que eliminar- tu solo eres una escoria para mí. – terminando de decir esas palabras el vampiro caía degollado a los pies de kaien. – hum estúpida bestia no eres nada.

-¡¡¡¡ KYYYAAAAAA!!!! –fue un grito de emoción de inoue y las demás presentes.

-Qué hermoso es kuchiki-san, a pesar de ser el enemigo tiene muy buen gusto no crees.

-inoue-san no digas tales tonterías. –le replico ishida

-no sea malo ishida-kun yo solo digo la verdad

-Pero ¿como con siguió ese kimono?. –comento toshiro.

-ne kuchiki-san que pien… kuchiki-san estas bien

-conozco este kimono no sé de donde pero lo conozco, mmm mi cabeza me duele hay porque aaaaa (respiración agitada) aa no por favor no, no le hagan nada a él. –decía agitada como si recordara algo de su pasado. – no le hagan nada por favor NOOOOOOO.

-rukia tranquilízate aléjenle el paquete rápido. –ordeno byakuya mi entras se ha cercaba a su hermana. –mírame rukia tranquilízate es lógico que lo conozcas le perteneció a la 1° reencarnación de la luna por eso lo recuerdas.

-hermano hay mucha sangre ¿por qué hay tanta sangre?

-tranquila ya paso tranquila.-le decía mi entras la levantaba para llevarla a su habitación. –llévenle un taza de té en seguida.

* * *

-Como me gusta que piense que no sé nada jijiji se me hace tan gracioso. –hablaba solo un hombre parado frente a la puerta de la mansión kurosaki

- de qué demonios te ríes Gin, pareces demente, que buscas en este lugar.

-Hooo por que no eres cortes con migo grimmjow-kun yo solo vine a entregar es te paquete a tu amo

-maldito el no es mi amo. stk estrega me lo y lárgate que sabes bien que no eres bien recibido en este lugar, si no te marchas me obligaras a matarte

-nyuu que malo eres yo solo estoy cumpliendo una misión, bueno mejor me retiro, entrégaselo al joven kurosaki-kun vale. – decía ichimaru mientras desaparecía en el aire como niebla.

-maldición mejor me hubiera quedado vagando. –refunfuñaba el peli azul mientras entraba a la mansión. -oe Karin-san no has visto al estúpido tu hermano

-he! Para que lo quieres en estos momentos está de un humor peor que el tu yo

-solo pregunte si lo has visto respóndeme y ya niña

-vale vale no te molestes está en la terraza; oye que es eso

-un paquete para él no es lógico

-ya sé que es un paquete a lo que me refiero que es lo que traes en la otra mano.-dijo molesta Karin mientras enfocaba bien el objeto que intentaba esconder grimjow detrás del.

- no te lo creo son flores jajaja tu trayendo flores jajaja esto sí que es una buena broma jajajjaja.- se carcajeaba la niña mi entras el joven se ponía roja de vergüenza y furia combinadas

-JODER ya cállate que son para yuzu, me las encargo. -gritaba mientras recordaba como yuzu le rogaba para que le trajera unas lilis.

Breve **flashback**

-el pobre de gimmjow estaba comiendo un delicioso postre que yuzu le había prepara sin que él lo pidiera esto se le hiso un poco raro ya que siempre pregunta que es lo que va a querer pero tenía hambre y decidió comerlo sin preguntar el porque.

-grimmjow-kun me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-"ya me esperaba algo así nadie teda algo nada más porque si". –pensó el oji azul. –que es yuzu, si está en mis posibilidades "y si quiero" no dudare en hacerlo.

-enserio bueno me gustaría que me trajeras un roma de lilis es que ya se marchitaron las que tenía en mi cuarto son mis flores favoritas y megus... grimmjow estas bi..

-ni loco yo andaré con flores en la mano no lo are

-pero grimmjow es que yo snif. –pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la niña que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba ruborizada. -pensé que tu snif snif

- que flores quieres.-le respondió con chaqueta en mano dispuesto a salir.

Fin del **flashback**

Ese era el recuerdo cruel del joven.- toma entrégaselas ya que no estás asiendo nada. Maldición no soy su criado ni su bufón para que me traten como tal, sabía bien que era mejor que dar me dé vagó era más divertido –reclamaba el joven mientras se retiraba asía la terraza.

-ja nunca pensé que yuzu lograra con vencerlo para que trajera estas flores, creo que perdí la apuesta.

* * *

-niñato estas aquí?

- AQUIEN MIERDA LE LLAMAS NIÑATO IMBELCIL

-A TI NIÑATO DE PORQUERI

-YA VERAS QUE, qué es eso?.- Indago ichigo

-aaau ha si es un paquete que te manda kaname tousen sería recomendable que selo entregues 1° a tu padre, aquí tienes. –le entrego el paquete dando media vuelta.- antes que se me olvide no soy un maldito criado así que no esperes que vuelva a traerte otro obsequio del siego . – terminando de decirle aquel mensaje se retiro.

-creo que seguiré su consejo necesito un mayordomo, bueno vamos con el viejo.

Autora: que tal quedo este cap. les diré que en verdad era mas chikito pero intente a largarlo mas espero les guste y sigan leyéndolo y dejando sus comentarios que son muy buenos para mi por fa si leen esto dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias dudas quejas ji tomatazos, dinero lo que quieran y puedan jajja bueno me largo cuídense adiuu


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10:

-dónde estoy? -preguntaba una chica de negra cabellera

- para que quieres saberlo solo déjate llevar por el paisaje tan hermoso que esta ante tus ojos- respondía una voz muy familiar para ella – no lo crees rukia.

-kaien-senpai – rukia pronunció su nombre, kaien estaba algunos metro lejos de ella vestido con un traje de gala y mirando el lugar del que hablaba, hasta en ese momento rukia presto atención al espacio donde estaban; el muchacho tenía razón era muy hermoso un atardecer con distintos tonos de rojos y azules, con el sol poniéndose y la luna creciendo a cada momento; pero de nuevo a rukia le inundo la duda de lo que estaba pasando y volvió a preguntar.

- kaien-senpai que está pasando?

-no lose, pero a mí me gustaría disfrutar este momento contigo si me lo permites – kaien se fue acercando a ella, un hombre elegante y apuesto le invitaba a pasar una vela hermosa que no podía rechazar fueron los pensamientos de rukia. Cuando kaien estuvo cerca de ella una melodía empezaba a escucharse, el muchacho extendió la mano como invitación de sacar a la chica a bailar.

-bailamos? amada mía- rukia acepto y poco a poco la noche comenzaba a invadir el lugar mientras ellos bailaban, rukia se sentía protegida y feliz al estar de esa forma con la persona que ha querido desde que tiene memoria, pero no era igual que estar junto con "él" era diferente no mucho pero lo era. Ese hombre de cabellos naranja tenía algo que necesitaba y… un momento que esta asiendo está pensando en su enemigo de una forma impropia, ajito la cabeza y esa reacción no paso desapercibido por su acompañante.

- estas pensando en él verdad? – pregunto triste mente

- NO¡ bueno es que no se – pararon su bailar mi entras rukia agachaba la cabeza

-sabes algo rukia- pauso unos segundos para que rukia lo escuchase – yo te amo desde antes de venir al mundo humano desde que has existido en el cielo siempre he intentado que seas feliz soy tu siervo, criado o amonte si es lo que quieres puedes hacer de mi lo que tu quieras si quieres que muera moriré por ti.

-kaien no digas eso.

- déjame terminar por favor – ella asintió- te quiero, te adoro y te amo pero sobretodo eso te respeto y respeto tu decisión, porque yo no solo siento eso por ser tu guardián si no porque tú eres diferente a todas las reencarnaciones que han pasado hasta ahora tu eres fuerte, madura hasta cierto puto comprendes las cosas con mayor facilidad, kuchiki rukia eres lo mejor que he tenido y por eso se cuál es tu decisión y yo no intervendré ante eso- termino de decir el moreno, besando la mano de la pequeña kuchiki.

Pero en esos momentos la figura del shiba iba desapareciendo solo dejando 2 pequeñas luces de colores distintos. Cogió la de color azul y la acaricio es cuchando que esta le decía una última cosa más.

-Rukia nunca cambies tus decisiones si sabes que es las correctas – con esto último la pequeña luz azul fue elevándose al cielo estrellado que cubría al pequeño pueblo, kuchiki derramo lagrimas.

- oe no te olvidas de algo – interrumpió una vos, rukia se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas al saber de quién se trataba.

-que quieres?

- lo que ese tipo me dejó, solo eso- contesto ichigo.

-que lastima porque no te lo daré. Tú le deberías de dar lo que a él le pertenece no al revés idiota – diciendo esto tomo la otra lucecilla de color naranja mientras la poniendo detrás de ella.

- mira enana estúpida devuelve eso que no te pertenece

-NOO¡ esto no es tuyo le pertenece a kaien no a ti – decía llorando – tu deberías de darle lo que no es tuyo él lo merece más, DASELO¡ -ordeno lo chica. Ichigo al ver que rukia se encontraba llorando y no lo veía se fue acercando poco a poco hasta encontrarse en frente de ella y la abrazo

- no llores por favor no lo hagas te juro que si pudiera darle mi alma a ese estúpido se la daría pero no puedo porque yo te amo sabes cuantas veces te he visto antes dé presentarme ante ti fueron muchas que yo ya perdí la cuenta, no sabía que tú eras lo que estaba buscando, que me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti, tu forma de ser tu fortaleza no sé cómo explicarlo, esa noche que descubrí que tú eras mi luna fui feliz. No sé que mas decir no soy bueno para estas cosas.

- no digas nada por favor solo déjame, por favor déjame.

- estás segura, el tiempo se está acabando – dijo el kurosaki mientras se iba desvaneciendo con el hermoso paisaje que poco a poco se tornaba rojo y frio y la melodía que se escuchaba ya no estaba en cambio se escuchaba gritos de dolor y llantos, sangre en el suelo y sobre sus ropas, personas que aprecia muertas a sus pies.

- !YA VASTA¡ -. Grito agitadamente mientras se le vantaba de su cama sudando frio

-tranquila rukia ya paso - le consolaba byakuya

- aaa..aaa..aa – respiraba agitada la niña.- nii-sama que es lo que esta pasando, por que derrepente tengo estos recuerdos y sueños no lo entiendo

-realmente no lo sé- contesto byakuya.

-kuchiki-sama que ocurre – entro de repente kaien – rukia estas bien?

solo tuve un mal sueño

-mmm bueno pero ya estas mejor verdad?

-si

- bueno ya que fue solo eso nos vamos a dormir cualquier cosa puedes ir a mi habitación- dijo el mayor de los hermanos dándole a entender que si tenía miedo podría ir con el – vamos shiba

-hai, hasta mañana pequeña rukia

-kaien espera

-mm?

- compermiso – dijo byakuya retirándose del lugar dejándolos solos

-que ocurre mi niña

- bueno solo me preguntaba si ibas a ir al baile?

- hoo, mmm bueno pequeña temo que no podre ir no estoy invitado al parecer soy un riesgo para ellos jejeej-contesto kaien.

- qué? No vas a venir es que yo quiero que bayas porque tal vez pueda convencer a ichigo para que te de lo que te falta para ser… kaien?

-jam con que ichigo que suerte tiene ese bastardo paraqué solo lo llames así- rukia se tapo la boca por lo antes dicho.

-kaien yo no… perdón-decía apenada la niña.

-no te preocupes solo duerme que mañana será un día muy largo, tienes alguna misiones descansa.

- si – dijo desanimada por la actitud de kaien al decirle eso. Kaien se retiro de la habitación dejándola sola.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

-Porque siempre se me tiene que hacer tarde para ir a las misiones nii-sama se enojará si no llego con los negociadores aaaa- corría a toda prisa rukia, ignorando que tenia compañía – ya casi legó um?- la kuchiki volteo asía tras para ver a su pobre acompañante que apenas podía seguirle el paso.- Pero qué demonios, inoue que haces ahí?

-bueno Kuchiki-san es que ya no puedo correr, haay me duelen los pies porque no descansamos un po…-inoue no termino de decir la frase cuando vio que su amiga ya se iba diciéndole que la esperaba en el lugar pactado – oohuu por que siempre pasa lo mismo mmm? O es cierto jejeje me desperté tarde otra vez – recordando que rukia la jalaba fuera de la cama - bueno creo que es suficiente hay que seguir aaa Kuchiki-san espera por favor –gritaba la pobre chica.

Al fin había llegado agotada por la carrera que tuvo que realizar por salir tarde de la mansión al fin Kuchiki Rukia estaba en el lugar en el que se en contraria con los negociadores.

-vaya tanto me apresure para llegar a tiempo y resulta que ellos no han llegado eso no es justo ash –reclamaba la jove, unos cuantos minutos des pues una agotado orihime llego junto a he ya.

-aas aas que cansancio oo por que eres tan mala con migo me dejaste sola –decía mientras asía pucheros de tristeza- eso no se debe de hacer Kuchiki-san

-lo siento pero como tuvimos un retraso en salir de la mansión tu ve que acelerar el paso no se cite acuerdes de ese detallé –decía mientras el recuerdo de ella jalando a la princesa de la cama aparecía en su mente

-jeje es cierto pero ya te pedí perdón nyuuu ya no me quiere Kuchiki snif snif – lloriqueaba la pobre, mientras con su manga de la blusa se limpiaba la nariz como niña regañada

-n-no no es eso es pera no vayas a llorar recuera que estamos en una misión por favor Orihime no llores

-es snif que ya no me quieres snif

- si te quiero pero no es hora de jugar *sí me quieres* por favor anda ya cálmate, perdón cite quiero vale ya tranquila hay que esperar "aa por que siempre pasa lo mismo no entiendo como la hago llorar, juro que no es mi intención "- penaba Rukia mientras consolaba a Inoue, viendo que ella ya estaba tranquila dejo de consolarla – ya estas mejor

-sip, oe todavía no llegan mm tendremos que esperar

-al parecer pero yo digo que no han de tardar así que lo único que tenemos que hacer por el momento es esperar

-hai

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

- Ichimaru –sama está seguro de lo que vamos hacer –pregunto nervioso uno de sus sirvientes mirando como el peli gris se acomodaba la corbata para salir

-No te preocupes kira va hacer muy divertido

-pero Barragán-sama no se molestara por esta iniciativa tan irresponsable

-Barragán? Yo lo dudo mucho

- pe...

-oo¡ por favor ya de jate de comportar como un crio y dime si vas o no

-de acuerdo le informare a halibel-san para que nos espere en la puerta

-yuju al fin podre divertirme sip sip- decía muy feliz ichimaru – bueno hombre apresúrate y ve por ella anda anda – empujaba al chico fuera de la habitación. Ya encontrándose solo su aspecto cambio repentinamente su cara refleja una maldad que hasta el mismo demonio hubiera temido por su vida –jam esto sí que va ser divertido no crees mi pequeña Rukia, nos volveremos a ver y espero que esta vez sea más divertido que la anterior –dibujando una risa macabra en ese rostro salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su destino.

¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?

-tú sabes para que quiero que vayamos a ese lugar halibel-san?

-no –fue la sencilla y cortante respuesta de esa chica

-oo aaa(suspiro) ni hablar espero que no sea otras de sus "travesuras"

-realmente a nosotros no nos debe importar solo estamos para recibir ordenes

-eso es cierto, mm? Ya viene; estamos listos para partir ichimaru-sama

-bueno entonces que esperamos al ataque no lo creen

-hai ichimaru-sama –contestaron al unismo

-nyuuu kuchiki crees que se tardaran mucho?

-no, no tenemos mucho que llegamos inoue

- ooo bueno espero que lleguen pronto que tengo hambre (ToT tengo hambre aaaa perdón es que me acorde jiji regresamos) - mira ya lleg…

- aa? Que sucede – pregunto Rukia al ver que se había callado repentinamente volteo así a donde la mirado plomo de su amiga estaba puesta, al ver a esas personas noto que no eran a los que estaban esperando si no esas bestias, se puso en posición de ataque pero de repente Orihime se puso delante de ella de forma protectora

- que hacen aquí ustedes?,

- no seas descortés querida, bueno por lo menos tu me recuerdas no es así Orihime – dijo muy sonriente Gin.

-no te atrevas a tocar un pelo de nuevo de Rukia lo entendiste

-vaya la princesa saca las garras por fin, no me digas que esta vez no vas a agrietar ¡AYUDAME ISHIDA-KUN! como la ultima vez verdad? – comento Gin burlonamente, la chica con gran delantera gimió por el comentario

-que pasa por que están diciendo eso inoue ?

-Kuchiki-san por favor corre vuelve a la mansión yo los distraeré por favor huye

-jajajajaj tu débil criatura piensas detenernos a los 3 no me hagas reír –fue la vos de halibel que desprendió esas palabra

-estás loca Inoue no te voy a dejar sola me entiendes no tienes posibilidades tu sola – Rukia ignorando las suplicas de su compañera fue al ataque

-así me gusta mi pequeña Rukia que no tengas miedo –menciono Gin

-maldita bestia callat.. –de repente al ver la cara de Ichimaru un extraño sentimiento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes detuvo su ataque por un dolor repentino en su cabeza mientras recuerdos olvidados tomaban forma; recuerdos de muerte desesperación tristeza todo eso a su alrededor

-oo la pobrecilla de mi pequeña ya esta recordando; eso me alegra-dijo si sañosamente el peli gris mientras se acercaba a la confusa kuchiki

- no la toques-dijo inoue al mismo tiempo que colocaba un extraño escudo entre él y su amiga – no te atrevas una vez mas

- halibel encárgate de ella

- si señor – halibel comenzó a atacar a la chica; inoue le grito una última vez a Rukia

-corre vete de aquí - dijo mientras esquivaba los ataque

- no Inoue no te dejare – a pesar de su dolor fue hadarle apoyo a la peli naranja pero fue detenida por un chico rubio

-lo siento pero tú tienes un asunto pendientes con Ichimaru-sama – pero antes de que la tocara un grito de invocación lo detuvo.

-Agita el mar y los cielos Nejibana –fue el grito de kaien para liberar su katana transformandola en un tridente así pudiendo atravesar el hombro de Kira – tu maldita casa no te atrevas a tocarla ni acercarte de nuevo – mientras esto sucedía inoue intentaba por todos los medios de no ser hereda de gravedad pero en un tropiezo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo dando la oportunidad a halibel de atacarla sin esperanza alguna; cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe fatal el cual nunca llego –he?

- estas bien Orihime – una figura masculina se encontraba frente a ella

-ishida-kun pero cómo?

- no es momento de pregunta coge a Kuchiki y váyanse de aquí

-pe-pero

-ahora

-hai –dijo mientras se ponía de pie corriendo asía la pequeña chica que se encontraba expectante de la pelea de Kaien y Kira. – Kuchiki-san hay que irnos – grito para que Rukia la escuchara pero ante de llegar junta a ella fue golpeada por Ichimaru que la veía con odio

-no te atrevas a quitarme la diversión chiquilla – Gin la alzo por el cuello de la camisa ahorcándola pero de repente una cadena detuvo su acto para así fijar su vista a un pequeño chico que lo detenía

-déjala Ichimaru tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes

-toshiro-kun –por la falta de oxigeno inoue se desmayo y callo una vez más al suelo;

Rukia al fin salía de su transe y corrió hasta ella para así comprobar que estuviera viva

-Inoue perdón no sé que me pasa discúlpame

-Kuchiki lárgate de una vez nosotros nos encargamos

-pero hitsugaya n…

-que te vayas Rukia no te podemos arriesgar más lárgate de aquí –le ordeno Kaien a la pequeña mientras golpeaba a kira sin piedad

-ha.. hai –tomando a inoue como pudo salió de ese lugar para así ponerla a salvo en la mansión. Viendo que Ruka se marchaba del lugar Gin intento de tenerla pero fue de tenido por el joven oji esmeralda

-no creas que te dejare ir tan fácil, ya te dije tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes me explico.

-oo vamos shiro-kun no puedes olvidar el pasado y ver el futuro oscuro ya deja que esa herida sierre ya han pasado 2 años desde que te quite tu tesoro

-CALLATE. –grito furiosamente hitsugaya. –SOTEN NI ZASE HYORINMARU – así comenzando su batalla con aquel hombre que le arrebato lo más importante que tenia.

Autora: perdón por el gran retraso pero con eso de mis finales y el trabajo y mi falta de dinero no he podido estar en mi pc no diré que no lo tenía escrito por que ya tenía rato escrito jajaj solo que quería añadirle algunas cosas y también por eso me tarde jajaj pero wueno espero les haya justa el cap y claro los agradecimientos que no he podido poner real mente perdónenme por ser tan malagradecida asi que aquí están para:

Harumi: perdón chik te debía mi agradecimiento por leer mi intento de historia des de el cap 8 es pero que sigas leyendo el fic y gracias por dejar tu comentario no dudes en dejar mas perdón por mi ortografía y redacción juro que intento corregirla para nuu puedo ni hablar

Yoxxa: gracias por comentar y bueno espero no te decepcione el fic y que en el cap. 10 que de más claro los sentimientos de cada personaje si no sigue leyendo y comentando cualquier duda que tengas o sugerencia si gustas jeje

Sabrina: qué bueno que te guste mi historia si todos me dicen que mi ortografía da asco pero bueno intento corregirla ya hasta me leí un libro de redacción y ortografía hasta realice ejercicios pero creo que esto de escribir bien no es lo mío nyuuu perdón por las fayas y gracias por el consejo SEGUIRE INTENTANDO MEJORAR POR USTEDES MIS LECTORES SI SEPUEDE WUUUUIIIII me paso a rretira por que son las 3:00 am y engo tarea que terminar adiós


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

La pobre chica de cabellos negros se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa cuando de repente fue de tenida por una sombra claramente mas grande que ella, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-!hoo¡ porque esa cara tan fea así a mi, no te da gusto volver a verme no seas injusta jajaja

-desgraciado como te atreves a presentarte así no es ni un gusto volver a verte me nos en las condiciones en que me dejaste la ultima vez, no me estorbes y apártate

- es una las tima no puedo dejarte ir tan fácil mente. - esas fueron las palabras del muchacho hacia rukia que se encontraba muy cabreada por la situación no entendía por qué en sé momento los estaban atacando a plena luz del día, claro que no era raro ver a algunos de ellos durante el día, ya que ella sabía que ese tabú de que los vampiros no salen en el día no era cierto, pero que podía hacer, en esas condiciones no era contrincante para semejante bestia y menos con la preocupación que le causaba inoue

-tranquilízate Grimmjow nuestras ordenes son solo de llevarla a la mansión no de atacarla y mucho menos de matarla – se escucho una fría voz.

- no comiences con tus discursos Ulquiorra claro que no la matare solo jugare un poco.- Rukia al saber de qué se trataba esa palabra de `jugar con ella` coloco rápidamente a la peli naranja en el suelo y se puso en guardia.

- no creas que te será tan fácil solo llevarme sin pelear, tendrás que a serlo por la fuerza y dudo mucho que sea rápido Mae Sode no Shirayuki

- como le he dicho a mi compañero solo hemos venido por usted amablemente así que por favor coopere con esto no queremos hacer le daño

-! A LA MIERDA CON ESTO NO HAY POR QUE RAZONAR CON ELLA SOLO LA LLEVAMOS CON NOSOTROS Y PUNTO¡.-grito Grimmjow y velos mente se coloco en frente de ella y le golpeo el estomago, rukia no pudo reaccionar por la distracción por el discurso del sujeto pálido y el gran grito que dio el peli azul y como consecuencia recibió el golpe dejándola inconsciente . – Así se asen las cosa rápido y sencillo

-eres un bruto con las damas, no lo crees.

-naa solo soy rápido es mejor no estarla escuchando, me duela la cabeza con tantos chillidos. Humm? Oe que asemos con la otra sigue dormida

-no la podemos dejar aquí seria de mala educación será mejor llevarla a su casa

-SAFO, yo no la llevo se ve que pesa mucho y aparte yo tengo que llevar a esta con el jefe y mejor me apuro antes que se suelten los otros y nos vengan a joder así que nos vemos luego. – y con esto último desapareció con la pequeña chica en brazos.

- aaaas( suspiro) - cogiendo a orihime y se dirigió a su casa

-maldición había más de ellos, están don de las chicas- dijo un enojado hitsugaya. –Por qué no me sorprende de ti, ichimaru sabiendo la clase de escoria que eres

- ooo pero shiro-san no me digas así no entiendo por qué piensas que yo mande a los otros por sus adoradas chicas está vez no fui yo. –decía muy feliz Gin mirándolo como un niño bueno.- no solo porque la última vez que me viste me lleve a tu adorada chica loare o través eso sería aburrido repetir las cosas no es lo mío pequeño shiro

-como te atreves a nombrarla y llamarme de esa forma maldito SOTEN NI ZASE HYORINMARU.- Hitsugaya se abalanzo contra Gin. Mientras tanto Kaien al sentir como la energía de rukia disminuía soltó a Kira dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar.

–pero a donde crees que vas no hemos terminado. – se interpuso halibel

-quítate no me estorbes. – Kaien usando a nejibana girándola para así poder golpearla con el agua de esta pero antes que comenzara la pelea ishida se interpuso

-shiba apresúrate yo me encargo de ella

-de acuerdo.- y emprendiendo marcha usando shunpo para sí lograr llegar a tiempo

-tenía razón esta casino pesa, espero que haya comida. – se preguntaba grimmjow mientras saltaba por los tejados para llegar a su hogar.

-stk maldición no puedo darle agg. –sangra de su baca caía. – hyorinmaru aaaa

-no te esfuerce tanto no le gustara a rangiku-chan que lo asieras no lo crees

-no la nombres no lo vuelvas hacer imbécil

- que todavía te duele que me haya preferido pequeñín

-ella no te eligió tú la obligaste agg cof cof aaa(respiración agitada) matsumoto no nos traicionaría

-eso crees bueno es mejor que nos retiremos halibel recoge al inútil de kira y vámonos

-espera

-nos veremos pronto shiro-san. – dijo muy divertido ichimaru mientras se iba

-hitsugaya estas bien

-si no te preocupes hay que ir con shiba

-hai

- NO, no puede ser se la llevaron maldición no está, RUKIAAA, RUKIAAA maldición si estás jugando deja de a serlo no me gusta RUKIAAA por favor contéstame.- esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada no podía creer que fuera tan inútil que ni para protegerla era capaz.

*++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- ya llegue¡. – anuncio grimmjow al entrar en la enorme mansión siendo recibido por la más pequeña de ese lugar

-bien venido, oo quien es ella?. – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña yuzu

- umm? Así ella es kuchiki rukia

-en serio. Es muy linda, llévala a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanse mejor yo le aviso a mi padre que ya la has traído vale.- dijo muy feliz la niña

-de acuerdo. – contesto mientras se dirigía a la habitación con rukia en brazos se dirigió a la habitación, llegando la deposito en la enorme cama para después sentarse a esperar al jefe de esa casa.- aaash que molesto, porque no puedo salir a pelear tengo que salir a pelear aaaa me frustra estar así.- decía mientras sacudía su cabellara por la desesperación, pero lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

**Autora: jajaj (risa nerviosa) bueno pues creo que esta historia ya tiene mucho que no la actualizo y no sé si la recuerden jiji pero espero que la lean y que no les moleste que haya publicado otras antes que actualizar este fic pero bueno ya lo hice y ni hablar espero les haya gustado este capítulo y dejes muchos comentarios anden si para que me anime en estos días de depre que me cargo vale cuídense y sigan leyendo mis fic´s**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13:

-"me siento cansada, me faltan las fuerzas que me pasa?" – se preguntaba rukia

-ya lo sé yo me siento = que tu kuchiki

-hee? Quien está ahí? conteste

-que no me reconoces soy tú y tu eres yo bueno algo así.

-a que te refieras –de repente una figura se empezaba a distinguir en la oscuridad. Era una mujer de cabellos blanquecinos con destellos azules, su piel del tono de la nieve vestía con un quimo que le ajustaba a la perfección, hermosa es la palabra perfecta para describirla por completo.

-a que tu y yo compartimos un mismo cuerpo, poder y deseo a eso me refiero como no es que me reconoces

-t.. tu e. eres – no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Con fundida completamente confundía estaba rukia

- si yo soy ese pedazo del alma de la luna me imagino que ya sabes las partes importantes de nuestra historia

eso es imposible como rayos, no entiendo

- es lógico que no entiendas, te explicare.- la mujer izo una leve pausa y luego continuo.- yo ya estoy cansada de vivir en constante pelea con mi ser amado, haber venido con la esperanza de al fin compartir mi a mor con aquel astro que tanta protección me hace sentir con esos pocos rayos que rara vez me llegan, aaa(suspiro) ya no lo soporta más, por eso he dejado entrar a este cuerpo otra alma.

- como es eso posible? No suena coherente, no lo entiendo- cuestiona la morena

-coherencia no seas tonta si nos dejamos llevar por la lógica tu y yo hubiéramos renacido en a cayos clanes que ustedes llaman vampíricos

-eso es cierto – dijo en un susurro la joven

-te explicare realmente es fácil así que pon atención.- aquella mujer sentándose en una roca que rukia no había visto continuo con su relato. -mi alma al estar ya cansada se ha ido deteriorando y por eso este cuerpo necesitaba completar ese espacio si quería intentar de nuevo estar junto a él. Tanto el sol y yo ya estamos desgastados y por el ser supremo que nos ha dado el milagro de nacer nos ha otorgado otra oportunidad al entregarnos una alma para poder estar completos; pero creo que las almas que nos dio son muy fuertes y no permanecieron dormidas como se suponía que debería ser, fueron despertando des de el ataque que sufrieron los cazadores, tal vez por eso empezaron a despertar.

-estás diciendo que en este cuerpo se encuentra otra alma, entonces por eso he estado tan débil desde entonces es porque ese intruso quiere dominarnos no es verdad?

Una pequeña risa salía de los finos labios de aquella mujer.

-parece que no te has dado cuenta. -Rukia no entendía el por qué decía eso, en su cara se veía claramente que no comprendía su reacción. –realmente lo que yo te vine a decir no fue eso sino que quiero pedirte un favor.

-qué es? Dime si es que esta a mi alcance lo haré ya que tú y yo tenemos el mismo deseo. –la joven albina sonrió cómplice de la inocencia que de mostraba la morena al no entender su situación.

- termina con esto te lo pido ya no puedo resistir más tiempo mi alma ya no podrá volver a renacer, al menos me gustaría ver que la guerra entre vampiros y cazadores terminara, con eso me conformaría.- sonrió melancólicamente.- creo que ya es hora de que regrese a tu cuerpo, cuando despiertes no te preocupes si te sientes débil de acuerdo

-te prometo que al menos la guerra terminara antes de que desaparezcamos

-gracias – termino de decir mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la oscuridad

========================== ==========================}

-grrr (gruñido) aa tengo hambre porque no viene ya ese viejo loco.- se quejaba grimmjow.

- no le digas así, es solo que esta acomodando unos papeles.- le replico yuzu

- stk para que trabaja si es rico. -Murmuro para sí mismo

- umm? parece que está despertando. –dijo mirando a rukia

- mm en dónde estoy? –Pregunto confundida, pero de inmediato se percato de aquel chico peli azul, a un lado de la cama, intentando de mover sin éxito, solo lográndose arrinconar en una esquina superior de la cama tomando una posición de ataque.-"maldita sea estoy en una habitación que paso? Que paso?".- pensaba nerviosamente, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a nublar

-umm tranquila niña no he hecho nada ni lo pienso hacer no es mi estilo no vayas a llorar por favor agrr – dijo grimmjow percatándose de lo que estaba pensando al ver sus ojos empañarse.

-si kuchiki-san grimmjow nunca aria nada de eso es medio salvaje pero solo cuando se trata de pelear.-se escucho la pequeña voz de yuzu. Rukia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia tal vez porque su presencia era dócil y tímida

- quien eres? – le pregunto

-oh¡ lo siento me llamo kurosaki yuzu mucho gusto –le contesto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa digna de ella.

-aa pues mucho gusto, auch –su quejo rukia después de su contestación tocándose en el estomago

-eee que sucede rukia-ch.. perdón kuchiki-san

-no es nada solo que me tope con un bruto –contesto observando al enojado ojiazul – me siento débil.- dijo en voz baja pero yuzu la escucho

-bueno eso es porque te hemos separado de tu katana tal vez por eso todavía te duele el estomago – clik fue lo que hizo reaccionar a la morena

-que has dicho – le pregunto exigente con ojos que perturbaron a yuzu

-e..etto es..que aa..-la pequeña su puso muy nerviosa por como la miraba rukia, de esa forma sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos

- oye disculpa no fue mi intención

- mujer no la hagas llorar – gruño grimmjow

-no fue mi intenci.. Oye a ti no te debo explicaciones

-ja solo no lo hagas sé lo que tedio

-por favor snif no peleen ya estoy bien –les dijo la menor

-que sucede aquí? – Se escucho una voz en la puerta de la habitación- porque mi pequeña está llorando – se acerco el sujeto a la niña tomando la entre sus brazos casi asfixiándola – grimmjow como puedes hacerla llorar si ella están buena con tigo – golpeo al chico en la cara

- oye viejo estúpido yo no le hice nada aaa maldito

-calla esa boca quien más lo aria solo estas tu

-cabrón fíjate quien esta fue esa mocosa que me mandaste a traer aa yo me voy a comer –dijo el muchacho- te dije que no la hicieras llorar –termino de decir dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-"¿que fue eso?" -se pregunto rukia con una gota en su cabeza pero eso cambio cuando le hablo el sujeto que al parecer era el padre de la niña

-bueno creo que lo 1º es presentarme mi nombre es isshin kurosaki mucho gusto

- hee? Como solo eso no cree que es muy estúpido des pues de que vosotros son unos vampiros y me trajeron por la fuerza pretende que crea que esto fue solo para presentarse y ya no me haga reír, mejor dígame a que me atraído – comento una rukia enfurecida

-jajaj como te pareces a tu hermano siempre quieres ir al grano de inmediato. Bueno pero tienes razón te pido una disculpa por mandarte atraer de esa forma pero realmente crees que si te hubiera mandado una invitación hubieras venido no había otra opción rukia-chan. – rukia al escuchar eso se sintió estúpida claro no hubiera venido con una invitación creo que ese sujeto le gano con el razonamiento

-bueno solo dígame a lo que me atraído

-de acuerdo yuzu ve por tu hermana por favor

-hai –diciendo eso se retiro

-a lo que te hemos traído es para advertir te algunas cosas que al parecer van a suceder en aquel baile al cual tenemos que asistir

-advertirme no me suena coherente ni confiable que un vampiro me quiera decir sus planes

-te los digo porque esos no son mis planes, pero si quieres saber mis planes te los dire –isshin tomo una bocanada de aire y grito- MIS PLANES SON QUE TU Y MI ESTUPIDO HIJO SE CASEN Y ME DEN NIETOS MUCHOS NIETOS JAJAJA.-dijo mientras sus ojos se alumbraban con emoción y abrazaba a rukia – ASI TU SERIA MI 3º HIJA Y….- ooh si el pobre recibió un gran golpe de parte de su recién llegada hija karin

-que tanto estás diciendo la estas asustando empiezas a pensar un poco

-pero hija porque eres tan cruel con tu sexy padre mejor ven y dame un fuerte abra… -si el pobre recibió otro golpe

-deja de decir estupideces y comencemos de una ves

-ay está bien

-todo está pasando según el plan je eso era inevitable verdad Barragán-sama o debería decir aizen-sama

-al parecer ya me has descubierto ichimaru gin

-no puedes confiar en un ciego que no sabe mentir

-en eso tienes razón –se escuchaba esa platica en una mansión oscura y fría en donde una ves se en contraria uno de los clanes de cazadores más poderosos que existiera años atrás.

-y bien no me vas a contar porque finges que este gordo en letargo da las órdenes. –dijo Gin mientras golpeaba al gran sujeto que se encontraba en un trono.

-Gin esperas que te lo cuente así de fácil

-jejeje bueno tenía que intentar

-tu asido el primero en darse cuenta que mi clan no fue exterminado por completo así que eres demasiado peligroso para mi

-no te debes preocupar por mi

-lo sé pero prefiero no arriesgarme espero no te ofendas

-jeje claro que no es no mal que desconfíes, sobre todo cuando no puedes ver tu propia fortuna jiim

-que informado estas

-Nee! Solo un poco – contesto el sujeto con aspecto zorruno, de repente el sonido de alguien acercándose se izo presente. –bueno será mejor que me valla Barragán-sama

-claro pero será mejor que te cuides mejor de ahora en adelante Gin

-eso que ni que, con su permiso. – Gin Ichimaru se marcho con paso ligero de aquel lugar fúnebre.


End file.
